heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
No Hiding Place
Synopsis Heather Conway comes to Aidensfield to avoid the press, following the revelation of her affair with a married politician. Emma Turner's guide dog goes missing. Full Summary Dr. Summerbee gets a visit from her old friend actress Heather Conway over Christmas. Her stay is not a courtesy call though. She is hiding from somebody and that somebody is close on her heels. Emma Turner is blind and very dependent on her guide dog Peggy. But one day Peggy has disappeared. The dog is Emma's only company over the holidays, but despite a thorough police search there is no trace of Peggy. Fortunately an article in the local news paper turns up a lead. Joyce Jowett has become the new chairman of the local finance committee. She is very interested in the old folks' Christmas party and Vernon Scripps promise her to supply a Christmas tree with lights and everything. Getting a tree is fairly easy, but David has a small mishap with the coloured lights. Cast * Sophia Myles as Heather Conway * Gabrielle Cowburn as Emma Turner * Ciaran Griffiths as Victor Sands * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Elizabeth Bennett as Joyce Jowett * Ben de Sausmarez as Paul Hanson * Anne O'Brien as Mary Donaldson * Kate McLoughin as Mrs. Paxton * Joe Simpson as Mr. Reed * Jerome Wright as Harry Parker Quotes * Bernie: *Looking at the tree* Hope you did pay for that! * Vernon: Bernard, you are looking at a man that just lost an arm and a leg. David, that's the address over at Ashfordly. I want you to nip over and pick up them coloured lights bulbs. * David: All right, Mr. Vernon. * Bernie: I thought you told Councilor Mrs. Jowett they'd come from Blackpool!? * Vernon: Which they probably did, Bernard! Once upon a time! - A conversation with Bernie and Vernon about the village's Christmas Tree Gallery File:NoHidingPlace1.png|Ex-LNER "Sir Nigel Gresley" pulls into Ashfordly Station File:NoHidingPlace2.png|A beautiful blonde disembarks the train File:NoHidingPlace3.png|Tom, Alf, and Phil decorate HQ for the Holiday File:NoHidingPlace4.png|Emma feeds Peggy before hearing noises outside File:NoHidingPlace5.png|A stranger lurks around the garden File:NoHidingPlace6.png|The beautiful blonde is soon on her way down to Aidensfield File:NoHidingPlace8.png|Tricia was surprised to see her old friend, Heather Conway File:NoHidingPlace7.png|Vernon fiddles around Chinese lights File:NoHidingPlace10.png|Vernon suggest to decorate the funerary but Bernie declines File:NoHidingPlace11.png|Heather and Tricia talk about her love affair File:NoHidingPlace12.png|Heather's love affair was the reason why she's in Aidensfield File:NoHidingPlace14.png|Emma calls for Peggy's name but the dog didn't come back File:NoHidingPlace15.png|Vernon sells Chinese Christmas Lights to Oscar File:NoHidingPlace16.png|Emma calls the police and soon evidence starts to appear File:NoHidingPlace17.png|Emma tells Mike that Peggy was a specially trained guide dog File:NoHidingPlace18.png|Joyce has a talk about the Old People's Christmas Lunch location File:NoHidingPlace19.png|Joyce's new position as chairman of Finance Committee sparks an idea File:NoHidingPlace20.png|Tricia takes Heather in the pub to hide her File:NoHidingPlace21.png|Heather didn't cover her tracks properly and soon someone is following File:NoHidingPlace115.png|With some help of the locals, Hanson wasn't far behind Heather File:NoHidingPlace23.png|Craddock tells Mike to spread awareness towards Peggy File:NoHidingPlace24.png|Peggy plays along with her temporary owner File:NoHidingPlace25.png|Vernon talks to Joyce about buying a Christmas tree File:NoHidingPlace26.png|Vernon's propaganda soon gets into Joyce and she agress File:NoHidingPlace27.png|Jenny gets a call regarding to Heather but rejects the idea File:NoHidingPlace28.png|Tricia helps the search for Peggy by providing a photo File:NoHidingPlace29.png|Hanson arrives in Aidensfield and sees Tricia File:NoHidingPlace30.png|Jenny tells Tricia that Hanson wants a word with her File:NoHidingPlace31.png|Hanson tells Tricia he's a close friend of Heather Conway File:NoHidingPlace32.png|Tricia tries her best to reject Hanson's idea File:NoHidingPlace34.png|Heather chats along with Phil and Gina File:NoHidingPlace35.png|Tricia comes in and alerts Heather of Hanson's presence File:NoHidingPlace36.png|Hanson comes in and questions Gina about Heather File:NoHidingPlace37.png|Before Phil opens his mouth, Gina spills a pint over him File:NoHidingPlace38.png|Hanson's name doesn't ring a bell File:NoHidingPlace39.png|Heather decides to come back to Tricia's clinic File:NoHidingPlace40.png|Hanson sees Tricia and Heather drive away File:NoHidingPlace41.png|Phil tells Alf that Heather Conway was in the village File:NoHidingPlace42.png|Alf and Phil both keep their mouth shut to Tom about Heather File:NoHidingPlace43.png|Tricia starts to worry as Heather's problem enlarge File:NoHidingPlace44.png|Tricia gives Mike Peggy and Emma's photo and thanks her File:NoHidingPlace45.png|Bernie gets the harsh treatment of angry customers of Vernon's lights File:NoHidingPlace46.png|Vernon tells Bernie he's in a new venture finding a tree File:NoHidingPlace47.png|Heather decides to stay and help Jenny put up the decorations File:NoHidingPlace48.png|Peggy still plays along with his temporary owner File:NoHidingPlace49.png|Victor Sands begs Mrs. Paxton to let Peggy stay File:NoHidingPlace51.png|Mrs. Paxton allows Vic to let Peggy stay File:NoHidingPlace52.png|Tom comes in to get his prescription File:NoHidingPlace53.png|Tom and Heather soon meet each other File:NoHidingPlace54.png|Craddock wants Peggy to be found immediately File:NoHidingPlace55.png|David and Vernon go tree poaching in Lord Ashfordly's land File:NoHidingPlace56.png|Vernon encounters Reed and tries to negotiate with him File:NoHidingPlace57.png|Mrs. Paxton recognizes the dog on the paper and calls the police File:NoHidingPlace58.png|Tom was soon all over Heather and brags to Alf File:NoHidingPlace59.png|Phil ask if he told Tom but still swore to his promise File:NoHidingPlace60.png|Vernon and David were able to negotiate with Reed for a tree File:NoHidingPlace61.png|Mike comes by to question Vic Sands File:NoHidingPlace62.png|This alerted Vic and quickly leaves File:NoHidingPlace63.png|Mrs. Paxton and Mike find Vic's room empty File:NoHidingPlace64.png|David picks up the tree lights before skidding to a sudden stop File:NoHidingPlace65.png|David was relieved the bulbs weren't broken File:NoHidingPlace66.png|David's nightmare came true after he forgot to lock the back properly File:NoHidingPlace67.png|Hanson ask if he could stay at the pub but Oscar declines File:NoHidingPlace68.png|Hanson ask Vernon if he recognizes the lady in the photo which he did File:NoHidingPlace70.png|Vic and Peggy camp out in Lord Ashfordly's ground File:NoHidingPlace71.png|They quickly ran away after Reed spotted them File:NoHidingPlace72.png|Mike reports on Vic tells he had tough life and affection to dogs File:NoHidingPlace73.png|Craddock receives a call from Reed regarding to the intruder File:NoHidingPlace74.png|Harry Parker arrives into Ashfordly File:NoHidingPlace75.png|It has become obvious it was Vic in the place and Mike hatches a plan File:NoHidingPlace76.png|David continues his quest making up with the broken bulbs File:NoHidingPlace77.png|Harry tells Hanson not to interfere with his plan File:NoHidingPlace78.png|Mike brings Emma into the woods shouting out Peggy's name File:NoHidingPlace79.png|Peggy soon emerges from the woods File:NoHidingPlace80.png|And so does Victor Sands File:NoHidingPlace81.png|Mike tries to reason with Vic to hand Peggy back File:NoHidingPlace82.png|Emma's heart goes out to Vic and allows him to stay with him for Xmas File:NoHidingPlace83.png|A tearful Victor agrees File:NoHidingPlace84.png|The case of Peggy is solved File:NoHidingPlace85.png|Harry soon arrives in Aidensfield and spots Heather File:NoHidingPlace86.png|Harry comes in and ask for Heather File:NoHidingPlace87.png|Tricia tries to hide the fact Heather is in her clinic File:NoHidingPlace88.png|Heather listen to the loud messages of Harry from the stairs File:NoHidingPlace89.png|Harry tells Tricia that Heather has an hour to meet up with him File:NoHidingClose90.png|Tricia soon demands for answer from a tearful Heather File:NoHidingClose91.png|Tricia finally calls the police to arrest Hanson File:NoHidingPlace92.png|Tom and Mike soon arrive and takes Hanson for questioning File:NoHidingPlace93.png|Heather's life was involved with East End gangsters on finance files File:NoHidingPlace94.png|Hanson tells the police that he was a detective hired to trace Heather File:NoHidingPlace95.png|Heather decides to go back to London but Tricia wants to protect her File:NoHidingPlace96.png|Heather still decides to leave quietly File:NoHidingPlace97.png|Heather ask if David could give Harry the transaction papers File:NoHidingPlace98.png|Harry waits in the pub File:NoHidingPlace99.png|David comes in and gives the paper to Harry File:NoHidingPlace100.png|Tricia saw Heather's goodbye note and calls the police File:NoHidingPlace101.png|Harry decides to meet Heather in person at the station File:NoHidingPlace102.png|Harry wasn't going to let Heather let go easily File:NoHidingPlace103.png|Harry threatens to kill her with the oncoming train File:NoHidingPlace117.png|Heather gets away and into Tom's arms File:NoHidingPlace105.png|Harry decides to jump before the train File:NoHidingPlace106.png|Harry escapes File:NoHidingPlace107.png|Heather is soon safe File:NoHidingPlace108.png|Harry gets knocked out by Mike File:NoHidingPlace109.png|Joyce lights up the Christmas tree and enjoys the publicity File:NoHidingPlace110.png|Heather and the others celebrate the Christmas party File:NoHidingPlace111.png|The bulbs David painted pops and starts a fire File:IMG 1783.PNG|Mike and Tricia share their first kiss and a new flower blossoms File:NoHidingPlace113.png|Everyone soon noticed the fire File:NoHidingPlace114.png|Everyone watch as the burning Christmas tree marks a memory Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes